


i wanna make you mine (but that's hard to say)

by gunsforhandsd



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, But i kinda like it, College AU, First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, but you didn't hear it from me, josh is crushing on his roommate, joshler - Freeform, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunsforhandsd/pseuds/gunsforhandsd
Summary: in which tyler's an idiot who chooses to study for exams at two in the morning and josh wants to be cranky but tyler's lips are kinda distracting





	i wanna make you mine (but that's hard to say)

**Author's Note:**

> me, writing this, completely ignoring the other fifteen au's waiting in my drafts to be completed:

it was two in the morning and his roommate can't sleep.

josh knows this because tyler was currently sat on the desk across from josh's bed, with a lamp bent over him as he bent over his work, clad in very flattering spongebob pajamas and messy, curling hair. 

"why, again, did you feel that you couldn't do you late night-before-the-exam cram studying in your  _own_ room, tyler?"

"because," tyler mumbled. "you're room is warmer josh, we already established this. it's not fair. plus, your have those really nice blue socks in your closet, and i cant steal them if i'm in my own room, can i?" and sure enough, josh glanced down at tyler's blue fluffy feet and heaved a big sigh. 

"oh, and you're in here. you're nice company," tyler finished, more softly, eyes glued to the scattered papers before him. josh bit down a smile, replying warily, "yes, but tyler, i have class tomorrow morning too. in like, literally five hours. at least let someone who took time to remember to study get some sleep and pass their exam."

tyler finally looked up from his work, a wide grin on his face. "wait, dude, if you helped me study, the better we'd both know the material and the faster you'd get your sleep, huh?"

josh groaned. "fine,  _fine_ , let me see what you've got."

tyler crossed his arms. "uh, no, you can come over  _here_ , sir."

josh shook his head. "sucks to be you man, guess i'll be headed to bed." tyler sprung up just as josh was resting his head back on his pillows, and trudged his way across the room to join josh on the bed. "gosh,  _fine_."

josh shot him a smile, as tyler gathered his papers and settled in next to josh. it was a fairly normal occurrence too, so much that tyler had an entire section in his brain reserved for little things about josh to remember, and things to do and not to do when you're around him, and josh had one reserved for tyler as well, except his was filled with way more than just " _remember to put your toothbrush back in the correct place holder_ " or " _in any case that josh isn't going to be home for dinner, it'd be pretty considerate to order him some pizza, extra cheese with pepperoni on the side_ ". 

no, it held things about his roommate that he'd picked up over the last few months, like the way his dimples form in his cheeks when he smiles, and the small little creases at his eye as he'd laugh at josh's stupid jokes, and how his voice rises three octaves higher when he's tired and sinks five octaves lower when he's just woken up, all raspy voiced and messy hair that josh's fingers were just itching to run a hand through. tyler tanned, golden body that josh knew he shouldn't be grabbing peeks at when tyler forgot to close the bathroom door all the way.

but in the end, it didn't matter what other little thing's his brain held onto about tyler. they were roommates. and above that, they were just friends. buddies. pals. nothing more. josh didn't want anything more. he was fine with this.

except his brain chose to argue with him on that one this particular night, because the dim light of the lamp across the room cast a shadow on tyler's face that made his dark, plump lips stand out and  _no_ josh didn't and never did want to kiss him and  _yes_ josh was straight, shut up shut up shut up.

"hey, josh? dude, you there? earth to josh dun," tyler flapped a book in front of josh's face, snapping him out of his head. 

"oh, uh, sorry man," josh snorted nervously. he hoped he wasn't staring so obviously at tyler's mouth. and even if, hopefully tyler didn't notice. "what was the question again?"

tyler quirked an eyebrow at him. "i just asked how the application for that job at the guitar center was working out for you." maybe it was just the light or josh was just seeing things, but tyler's eyes were dropping somewhere below josh's nose and  _shoot_ did he notice joshs staring?

licking his lips, josh mumbled. "oh, yeah. we set up for an interview next saturday. i'm kinda, like,  _really_ nervous."

tyler's eyes glanced up to meet his. "don't be," he offered a smile. josh head was swimming in dimples and eye crinkles and beautiful red lips. "you're the coolest dude i know, i'm sure you'll do just fine." it was simple encouragement, but coming from tyler it meant everything to josh, and tyler met everything to josh, and  _oh god_  the shadow of his eyelashes over his lips look so pretty, and  _gosh_ his lips look even prettier on their own, and-

"josh?" tyler whispered, placing a warm hand josh's knee, snapping josh out his very tyler consumed mind once again. tyler stared at him, examining him, before he breathed out, "josh, do you want to kiss me?"

josh's heart flew straight of his ass, and his head abruptly stopped functioning as he stared at tyler dumbly.

"i- you- what," josh spluttered, pulse quickening as tyler's hands crawled up his knee, brushing against his naked thigh, and trailing up his arm. (the one with the tattoo on it. it was tyler's favorite.) 

"you want to kiss me," tyler repeated, eyes trained steadily on josh. "so do it."

josh's hands seemed to grow a mind of their own, as they lifted to gently take hold of tyler's soft jaw, and he let him guide his face closer, breathing in the two a.m. sent of stars and sleep and  _tyler_.

it was always  _tyler tyler tyler_. it had been since the day he'd been introduced to him by a high school friend, since the day tyler decided to move in and live with josh as his roommate, since the day they both rewarded the other with the title "best friends", since then and still now, as josh finally caught those shadowed red lips between his own, as tyler's hand's found their way to josh's jaw, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, mouth moving gently against his own. tyler lifted himself up to straddle josh's lap, except it was only completely out of a need to get warmer and closer and josh loved it, and josh loved tyler.

he told him it, too, as tyler pulled away to catch his breath. 

"i love you, dude," he murmured, soaking and drowning in tyler's laugh.

"yeah, man," tyler giggled. "i love you too."

shoving tyler out of his lap, josh said, "alright now, let's get to that studying thing again so we can go to bed before i get too distracted by all of  _you_."

tyler smiled flirtatiously, biting his lip and fluttering his lashes. "so what, you didn't like my finger's feeling up your thighs?' he purred, and josh growled at him. " _tyler_."

tyler laughed again, before resting his head on josh lap, and bringing the now crumpled papers up to the light in order to get a better view. he hummed as josh's fingers slipped in between the locks of his hair. "watchya doing, josh?"

he shrugged, curling a long lock around his finger. "just something i've wanted to do for a while. hope it's not weird or anything."

tyler smiled, eyes returning to the papers in his hands. "oh, no, i don't mind."

after a few heartbeat's of silence, he continued, "it feel's really nice. don't stop."

josh's heart, secure back in his chest, swelled up and spilled over as a smile on his face. "don't worry, ty. i dont plan to."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3 am so sorry for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar or whatnot  
> i hope you enjoyed this, and all kudos/comments/feedback are greatly appreciated :^)  
> love you kids, dont do cocaine 
> 
> shoot me some more au ideas on tumblr (@ floralsjosh) or twitter (@ vessclive)


End file.
